vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver
|-|Human= |-|Human DT= |-|Ninja= |-|Green= |-|White= |-|Zeo Red= |-|Turbo Red= |-|DT Black= |-|Super Dino Mode= Summary Tommy Oliver is the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger I & the Black Dino Ranger. He is often considered the greatest Power Ranger of all time both in and out of the actual show for his many accomplishments on several different teams. He is a fan favorite, the most reoccurring ranger, and second most reoccurring character in the entire show next to Bulk. He is also one of the strongest rangers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B | 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly Low 4-C Name: Tommy Oliver Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Teenager, likely in his 30s or older by Dino Thunder Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: When unmorphed, he possesses Superhuman Physical Characteristics. When morphed, his strength, durability, and speed are all increased considerably. He also possesses Ninja powers in certain forms that allow him to cast Illusions and heighten his speed even further. The Zeo Crystal allows his Zeo form to constantly increase in power over time. The Black Dino Gem grants Invisibility. Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to Jason. Defeated Goldar and Rito Revolto) | Planet level (Matched swords with Red Ranger Jason. Was present during the Legendary Battle. Should be at least comparable to the Megaforce Rangers, who could briefly match Vrak, who created a solar eclipse) | Large Planet level (Briefly contended with Lord Zedd, who spun the Earth and even parried his attacks) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Small Star level (Should be roughly comparable to the Shadow Ranger, who defeated Emperor Gruumm, who could obliterate planets that were so big that they made Earth seem puny in comparison. Should be superior to Bork, an alien who "left Alpha-Centauri in ruins" and could destroy the Earth, as well as being stated to be a threat to the entire galaxy if he wasn't stopped by the S.P.D. SWAT Rangers) Speed: FTL (Superior to Rito Revolto, who can dodge Lord Zedds lightning bolts) | FTL (Faster than before by an unknown amount) to Massively FTL by the Legendary Battle (Comparable to other Morphed Rangers) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Justin, who caught Dreadfeather and matched him blow for blow) | Massively FTL (Kept up with Zeltrax) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XJ | Class XMJ | At least Class XMJ, likely Class XGJ Durability: Large Island level+ (Took hits from Goldar and comparably strong monsters) | Planet level (Fought Jason on equal grounds) | Large Planet level (Tanked a blast of Lord Zedds magic) | At least Large Planet level, likely Small Star level (Comparable to the SWAT Rangers, who quickly dealt with Bork, a galactic threat) Standard Equipment: Every Ranger power he's had came with a Wrist Communicator. As the Green Ranger, he wields a Power Morpher w/ the Dragon Power Coin, his protective Dragon Shield armor and golden arm bands, Blade Blaster, Mega Heater and the Dragon Dagger which summons his Dragonzord. As the White Ranger, he has a Power Morpher which uses either the Tiger Power Coin or the Falcon Ninja Coin, the White Shark Cycle, and he also wields a multi-lingual, sentient, flying, laser-shooting sword named Saba that can summon his Thunderzord the White Tigerzord. As a Ninja Ranger he pilots either the White Ninja Falconzord or the White Shogunzord. His White Ninja Ranger form can also escape death using duplicates and white energy blasts. As the Zeo Ranger V, he carried the Zeo Crystal-powered Zenonizer to morph, a Zeo Power Pod Sword and Zeo Laser Pistol, the Red Power Sword, piloted the Zeo Jet Cycle V and Defender Wheel, and controlled the Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix, Red Battlezord and Super Zeozord 5. As the Red Turbo Ranger, he's powered by the Turbo Morpher, Turbo Key and Super Zeo Crystal. He wields the Auto Blaster, Turbo Blade, Turbo Navigator and Turbo Lightning Sword. He can use his Turbo Cart and Lightning Cruiser for transportation and the Red Lightning Turbozord. As the Black Dino Ranger, he is powered by the Brachio Morpher and Black Dino Gem which grants invisibility, carries the Brachio Staff, pilots the Raptor Rider and Dino ATV, and can power up into his Super Dino Mode. His Zords include the Brachiozord, Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord and Ankylozord. Intelligence: Above average. Tommy is a science teacher as well as a martial arts expert, who taught the core members of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Weaknesses: If he takes significant damage from his opponents, he can demorph without commanding his morpher to do so, as with the cast of most Rangers. Key: Civilian/Ninja Form | Green Ranger Form | White, Zeo, Turbo forms | Dino Thunder Black Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Teachers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4